IA
by Akasuna no Danna
Summary: Un inernado,un nuevo alumano...


Internado Akatsuki

Un joven de cabello rojizo,revoltoso,de ojos color miel se hallba sentado en el cesped del internado el paisaje ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Sasori!-el pelirrojo voltea y se encuentra con Tobi.

-Que quieres?-respondio

-Oí que vendra un nuevo compañero!-dijo entusiasmado.

-Ha si?-dijo desinteresado Sasori,poniendose de pie y comenzando a caminar. Al llegar al salon de clases, se sento en su asiento correspondiente y comenzo a mirar por la ventana. "_un nuevo compañero he?"___pensó.

-Buenas tardes-exclamo el directo llamando la atencion de todos.

-Buenas tardes -respondieron al director se hallaba un nuevo estudiante. Sasori volteo a ver sin saber que esperar.

El nuevo estudiante no era mas alto que el, su cabello era colo rubio hasta la altura de la cintura, recogido con una media cola y un mechon le racaia sobre el ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos eran de color azul y tenia facciones androgeniacas a tal punto que podria pasar por un chica. Sasori estaba sorprendido. Al ver su expresion, Hidan, un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas comenzo a molestarlo.

-Que pasar pelirrojo?, Acaso la rubia te intimida?-

-Cierra la boca y metete en tus propios asuntos-le respondio al peliplateado

-Bien chicos, este es su nuevo compañero-dijo Pain.

-Compañero? Esta seguro de que es un chico?-se burlo Hidan. El director solo lo miro serio.

-Presentate porfavor-le dijo al recien llegado.

-Mi nombre es Deidara hm-dijo con naturalidad el rubio.

-Bien sientate por...alla-dijo el director señalando el asiento que se hallba junto a Sasori. El rubio obedecio y se dirigio al asiento asignado.

-Ahora podras conntemplarlo de cerca-le dijo Hidan al pelirrojo, el cual,lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Buenas tardes y disculpen el retraso-exclamo un hombre de cabellos plateados y cabello desalborotado que entraba en el salon.

-Buenas tardes Kakashi sensei-

-Comencemos-dijo este al oir el de dos horas de Geografia sono el timbre del almuerzo.

-Por cierto, y esto va para los que no pusieron atencion-y miro directamente a Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi y Kisame-hay oral de esto la proxima clase. Ahora si, ya pueden salir-

-5,4,3,2,1-dijo Sasori y, al decir el ultimo numero sus compañeros se abarrotaron en la entrada al salon de siempre el pelirrojo no se molestaba en lo observo. Al percatarse de la mirada de su compañero, Sasori,volteo a verlo directamente.

-Te sucede algo?-le pregunto a Deidara, el cual al ver que lo miraba se ruborizo.

-No hm-

Sin mas que decir Sasori salio de la sala y se sento en un rincon apartado en el jardin para almorzar. Meditaba respecto a su nuevo compañero, el cual, le habia llamado mucho la atencion.

"_Jamas va a prestarme atencion, no tengo oportunidad_" pensaba Sasori respecto a Deidara

-Disculpa...puedo acompañarte?-pregunto el rubio apareciendose de repente. Sasori asintio con la cabeza. Didara se sento a su lado y comenzo a almorzar.

-Me llamo Sasori...-dijo elpelirrojo iniciando una conversacion. Hablaron durante el almuerzo y acordaron sentarse juntos en las clases que les tocaba juntos.

Terminado el dia Deidara se dirigio a la oficina de la secretaria para que le asiganran una habitacion. Toco la puertay, al escuchar un "_Adelante"_ entro y tomo asiento en la silla libre frente al escritorio.

-Hola mi nombre es Konan-dijo alegremente una chica de cabello color azul el cual era adornado por una flor blanca. Deidara saludo respetuosamente.

-Tu cuarto sera el...142-dijo Konan entregandole la llave. El rubio se retiro de la oficina y se dirigio a su cuarto nervioso.

Abrio la puerta y se relajo al no encontrar a nadie dentro. Enpezo a desempacar y a acomodar sus cosas en su lado de la habitacion. Una vez finalizada la tarea se recosto en la cama.

Sasori se dirigia a su la llave en la cerradura y se exalto al ver que estaba habierto. Entro en su habitacion cauteloso y se sorprendio al ver al rubio recostado en la cama que antes ocupaba Orochimaru. Se acerco para hablarle pero noto que estaba dormido.

-Suerte que eres tu...-dijo para si. Tapo a Deidara con las sabanas puesto que hacia algo de frio.

Al sentir el contacto de las sabanas el rubio se desperto. Al alzar la vista se encontro con Sasori de espaldas. Se sonrojo, pero tubo suerte de que Sasori estubiera de espaldas. Se recosto nuevamente y volvio a dormir.

Sasori se dirigio a su cama. Al recostarse abrazo su almohada y suspiro.

"_Por poco"_

A la mañana siguiente el rubio fue despertado por el pelirrojo, el cual lo invito a tomar una ducha. Deidara acepto. Durante la ducha comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas y de como fueron a parar al internado.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando era pequeño. Quede a cargo de mi abuela. Entre a este internado hace ya dos años...-dijo Sasori bajando la cabeza.

-Lamento oir eso-dijo Deidara-Mis padres me dieron en adopcion al nacer y mi madrastra me ha estado educando en casa por estos años-

-Lamento oirlo-dijo Sasori cerrando los ojos.

-A veces es bueno hablar de estas cosas...sientes que te sacas un peso-dijo el rubio con cara de n.n

-Tienes razon-reconocio Sasori. Ambos se vistieron al finalizar la ducha. Luego de un rato se dirigeron a clases

**Dos semanas despues.....**

Los amigos se hallaban en la habitacion, ambos recostados en la cama del reian de Hidan.

-Que baka-decia Deidara sin parar de reir

-Concuerdo Dei- dijo Sasori entre risas. Continuaron un buen rato.

-Ho, ya debo ir a dormir-dijo el rubio fijandose la hora.

-Que? Ya es tan tarde?- dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-No quiero pasarme, estoy comodo aqui-dijo el rubio haciendo que su compañero se ruborize.

-Esta bien puedes dormir aqui-dijo invitando a su compañero a quedarse, pero al mirarlo de reojo noto que ya estaba dormido.

Deidara se durmio e inconscientemente abrazo a Sasori,el cual no tardo en hacer lo mismo.

Ambos se despertaron a la vez. Se miraron y se separaron

-Disculpa es que yo...-ambos tratando de buscar una excusa.

-Sasori no Danna-dijo Dei volviendo a recostarse y a abrazar a Sasori.

-Que sucede Dei-chan?-

-Cuanto me quieres?-

Sasori comenzo a sonrojarse. Estaba decidido a decirle a su compañero lo que sentia.

-Demasiado....-suspiro-Demasiado para poder expresarlo con palabras-

-Como lo expresas sino es con palabras?-

-Con acciones...-

-Con que acciones?-

-No puedo describirlas...-

-Entonces muestrame-sentandose en la cama, su compañero lo imito.

-Seguro?-

-Si, seguro Danna-

Sasori se acerco a su dedo pulgar en la barbilla del rubio y se acerco hacia el. Lo beso suave y delicadamente.

-Ya entiendo...-dijo Deidara sonriente,se acero y volvio a abrazar a su Danna

-Te amo Dei-dijo finalmente Sasori

-Yo a ti Danna-

Deidara alzo la vista y Sasori volvio a besarlo. Continuaron besandose un rato.

-Dei...-

-Que sucede Danna?-

-Ya es muy tarde, deberiamos dormir-

-De acuerdo Danna-

Ambos se recostaron, se abrazaron y durmieron en cuestion de segundos.

A la mañana siguiente el pelirrojo desperto alegre. Acaso lo de anoche habia sido un sueño? Se tomo su tiempo para analizarlo. Dibagaba en sus pensamientos hasta que sintio un beso en la mejilla.

El rubio beso a su Danna en la mejilla sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Buenos dias Danna-

-Buenos dias Dei-chan-

Ambos se sentaron y en cuestion de segundos comenzaron a besarse. En ese momento la puerta se habrio. Ambos se separarony, al voltear, vieron al director con cara de WTF. Ambos se ruborizaron.

-Se puede saber que pasa aqui?-pregunto Pain entrando en la habitacion, cerrando la puerta detras de el.

-Desde cuando sucede esto?-pregunto el director.-Porque no lo habian dicho?-

-Es que anoche nos dimos cuenta-dijo Sasori tomando la mano de Deidara.

-Aja-dijo el director con tranquilidad-Entonces no planeaban decirlo?-

-No-respondio Deidara.

-Chicos no son los unicos, hay otras parejas y desde luego que no me molesta-explico Pain.

Los dos jovenes lo miraron boquiabiertos.

-Si mal no recuerdo los primeros en animarse a habalar fueron Naruto y Sasuke, luego Orochiamaru y Kabuto,Neji y Kiba, Itachi y Kisame, Sakura e Ino, Hinata y Ten Ten, Kakuzu e Hidan y ahora ustedes-dijo el director pensativo.

Los dos jovenes lo miraron con cara de WTF.

-Desde luego que no se lo dire a nadie-dijo Pain al ver la expresion de los jovenes-Sean libres-agrago antes de salir de la habitacion, dejando a la pareja a solas para retomar el curso donde lo habian dejado.


End file.
